puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Scratch Fever
Cat Scratch Fever is the third segment of the twenty-forth episode of the television show Pucca. It first aired April 27, 2007. Synopsis Mio is due for his shot but the ninja cat is terrified while Garu and Abyo are determined to get Mio for his shot. Plot It is an ordinary day while in the bamboo field, Garu is training with his pet cat Mio after their training. Abyo came forward to remind Garu that Mio is due for his shot, upon realizing this Mio runs off making a chase with Garu and Abyo on his tail. Mio runs behind Garu's house Abyo plan that they will catch Mio if they split up although Abyo is alert and plans to catch Mio in a cage he spots movement coming from a bush unaware that Garu has found Mio and is using a sneak attack to capture him, Abyo then proceeded to capture Mio but failed to capture the ninja cat who runs off and ends up capturing Garu. Mio then proceeded to hide under a log whom Abyo notice but Mio sneakingly left and left Abyo getting injured by a rabbit while Garu still in a cage was mad about this. In the meantime on the nearby hills the boys notice Pucca and Ching (after a golf ball hit Abyo on the head) playing golf the girls ask if they could join them to capture Mio. the group is planning how to capture Mio the first plan was luring Mio with a can of sardines hooked to a fishing line that Abyo planned which is the moment that Mio touch the sardines he will reel the line in with Mio. However, it failed when Mio became suspicious of the sardines. The next plan was from Ching who suggested that cats love to chase and catch birds and made Garu and Abyo to dress up like pigeons so when Mio comes up she will drop the cage on him, it too failed when Santa ruined the plan by attempting to capture the two pigeons disguised ninjas and Mio dropped the cage onto them.The final plan was from Garu since Mio is a loyal cat he would always protect Garu and made Abyo dress up as Tobe while Pucca and Ching dress up as his minions but the plan failed when Abyo failed to imitate Tobe's voice making Mio recognize him and runs away and cloning himself in the process one of the three clones trick Abyo by going to Goh-Rang the other Mio cat clone is being chased by Ching who failed to catch the cat and fell in the fountain, while the real and clone Mio was being chase by Garu who followed them into the woods,Garu realize he was tricked when he came near the last clone of Mio and The real Mio is behind him,after a brief chase Mio was able to get Garu off his track but realized his mistake as Garu is about to fall at the edge of a cliff.Garu nearly fell but Mio saves his life and he runs off again once Garu is safe but failed to notice that Pucca has somehow found or followed them and secretly placed a cage in front of him.In the Veterinarian clinic.Yani is patiently waiting for Mio as her owner Pucca sitting lovingly next to Garu whose worried about his cat.Santa claimed that Mio is fine and teasingly said to Mio "That wasn't bad now was it Mio?" looks to see Yani and began to show affection while Abyo taunts Mio saying that a ninja should not be afraid of anything however Santa reveals that Abyo is also due for his shot, This terrifies Abyo and runs away with Pucca dragging Garu and Ching running after him. the last scene is Mio kissing Yani. Trivia Gallery fever.JPG fever0.JPG fever1.JPG fever2.JPG fever3.JPG fever4.JPG fever5.JPG fever6.JPG fever7.JPG fever8.JPG fever9.JPG fever10.JPG fever11.JPG fever12.JPG fever13.JPG fever14.JPG fever15.JPG fever16.JPG feverlove.JPG Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes